An Alliance to take down the enemy
by Paige Knight
Summary: The Shield turn face and are determine to take down The Authority. With the Help of three mysterious hooded figures, and several superstars and divas, they are determine to achieve their goal one way or another. With the help of an unexpected return, and the mysterious hooded figures, will The Shield reach the goal and their happiness or will they be betrayed by one of their own.
1. What's best for business

It was the Friday Night SmackDown, after the Raw after Daniel Bryan had taken over. Kane was currently in the middle of the ring, making a statement about what happened, and how he thinks Daniel Bryan managed to get that many people from the audience to join the Yes Movement. He had accused the King Jerry Lawler, of helping Daniel Bryan since it was his home town they were in. He had called upon The Shield to get Jerry "The King" Lawler into the ring from the commentators table, since he wasn't coming willingly. They got him in the ring and backed in him in the corner, as requested, secretly planning something else, to send a message to those who oppose them.

"Teach him a lesson, do it know, he helped our enemy Daniel Bryan" said Kane from behind The Shield watching as they had cornered Jerry Lawler in a corner, and was ready to attack, he was trying to get them to actually attack, but to his surprise Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, turned around and started to back Kane into a corner, turning their backs on Jerry Lawler, letting three hooded figures get him out of the ring and to safety away from Kane and out of harms way. Kane looked at them not knowing what was going on, and slowly being backed into a corner, with no way to get away from the hounds. "What are you doing, Jerry Lawler is your target" added Kane hoping to make them doing what was ordered.

That's when the attack started but not on Jerry Lawler, but on Kane, he tried his hardest to fight out but, to no avail. The hounds were thirsty for justice on the right people starting with Kane, once he was no longer defending himself, they picked him up and got ready for their signature team move, the Triple Power Bomb, a move that Kane had been on the receiving end of many times and again this time. Once he was down they did their signature move. Grabbing a microphone they turned to face the ramp where Stephanie, Triple H, Randy Orton and Batista stood.

"What are you doing? The order was to attack Jerry Lawler for helping Daniel Bryan with the Yes! Movement, and you attack one of your own" shouted Stephanie, annoyed after seeing her most trusted puppets turn around and attack Kane the director of operations for apparently no reason, or at least non that she could see. The Shield looked at each other, and looked towards Jerry Lawler noticing the three hooded figures had disappeared, all wondering who they were.

"Why did we attack Kane here, and not Jerry Lawler?" said Seth, looking straight at Stephanie, and especially Triple H, not believing they were attempting to deny what they had done, and that they could be as stupid as they are acting to try and lie to them to keep them on their team. "Because we know the truth" shouted Seth getting more annoyed by the second, and watching with Roman and Dean as their faces changed from content to worried at what they knew. "You Triple H ordered Kane here and your old buddies, The New Age Outlaws to attack us" again shouted Seth, passing the microphone on to Roman, who stood there and smiled for a few seconds before the smile turned to a serious look.

"You betrayed us by ordering that attack, and now we no longer work for you, we are the hounds of justice, the shield against injustice, and the Authority and anyone who works with you are from here on in committing the biggest injustice in the WWE, and it will be corrected" said Roman staring at Batista and Orton, in-particular, knowing Triple H will turn against them sooner rather than later, as they The Shield, did what they were told, and believed what he said, and now they see through their lies. They see the truth.

"Oh it's an injustice is it?" said Triple H, watching all members of The Shield nod, "Well it's a good job that Randy, Batista and myself decided to reform the most dominate stables in WWE" replied Triple H, the reaction he got from The Shield was the complete opposite to what he was expecting. He was expecting them to be a little fearful, and backing towards the far end of the ring. Instead they just stood there, looked at each other and laughed.

"Most dominate, yeah Bret "Hitman" Hart, Jim "Anvil" Neidhart and the late and greats Owen "The Rocket" Hart, The Loose Cannon Brian Pillman and The British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith, that was Dominate, you three well you needed to have Stephanie there helping you, along with a sledge hammer and Ric Flair, at least the Hart Foundation, had each other, and didn't need others and a sledge hammer to win" said Dean, watching their reactions, and listening to the WWE Universe as the cheering got a little louder. "Triple H you forgot something, now we're against you who is going to protect that little cream puff over there" added Dean pointing towards Randy Orton when he said Cream Puff, while also making most people laugh. Dean dropped microphone and was about to leave the ring, when someone else spoke.

"Cream Puff, you calling me a cream puff, that's not me, that you Dean" suddenly spoke Randy, as Dean turned around with the psycho glint in his eyes, and smiled at Randy attempting to do something but was stopped by Seth and Roman, Roman giving him the microphone so that he could let his anger out through his words instead of getting beaten down. Dean snatched the microphone and got out of the grip of both Roman and Seth. Making a silent promise to them that he wouldn't go after Randy that he was just going to let his anger out through his choice of words instead, knowing from experience what that the two of them were worried about them.

"At least I don't rely on others like us three here to help you win a match, and at least we can admit when we have done something wrong, as well as try at something, not expect it to be handed to us on a gold platter like all of you" happily replied Dean, watching as their faces changed to an even angrier one that before, Stephanie looking around, as if she was trying to find something. The each side of her appeared four girls, Charlotte Flair, Sasha Banks, Summer rae and Tamara.

"Well boys you may be turning face, and have enough to go against my husband, Randy Orton and Batista, but who do you have for Kane, and the four of them" said Stephanie determined she was going to be part of it. Suddenly an entrance music started, and it belonged to the last person Stephanie was expecting to be here. Shane McMahon, he came out and went half way down the ramp between the two teams, about to make the biggest statement and do what Stephanie and Triple H had failed to do.

"I have an important announcement to make to the entire WWE Universe and locker room, Triple H is no longer the COO of this company and Stephanie McMahon has been striped of all power she had with in this company. I am now in charge. Both Stephanie and Triple H are now able to compete in the ring until the higher power see you have both learnt your lessons and prove yourselves worthy of what you abused" said Shane as the WWE universe cheered for him, everyone on the top of the entrance ramp were stood in total shock, that they had to play by the book or not get back what they had.

"What! You can't do this, you can't change anything we have done" shouted Stephanie in disbelief, that her own brother had striped her of all the power that she did, have and was now forcing her to compete as a Diva, and forcing Triple H is brother-in law to compete as a Superstar again. Shane stood there smiling before walking towards the ring and calling out CM Punk and Daniel Bryan.

"Yes I can Stephanie, and here is what I'm going to do, Randy is no longer WWE World Heavy Weight Champion, the World heavy Weight Championship goes to CM Punk and the WWE Championship goes to it's rightful owner Daniel Bryan. As for Evolution you will be going against The Shield here, and if any of you think of cheating I will prevent you from ever getting a championship match again" said Shane, as a referee got the titles off of Randy and handed them back to their rightful owners, all the time the WWE Universe cheering for him for finally doing what was it Triple H and Stephanie always said "What's Best for Business"

* * *

**Surprise, I thought I would do another Shield story for you guys since you loved the last so much, I only own Tamara, hoped you like the twist in there. Keep reading to find out who the three hooded figures are. hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Shane's Plans

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to update, and thank you to everyone who had R&R this story. Happy reading.**

* * *

Shane McMahon stood in the ring with the newly turned Shield trying to think of a way to teach the four Diva's, Charlotte Flair, Sasha Banks, Summer Rae and Tamara as well as Stephanie a lesson. Then it came to him the three hooded figures, were female as they had a famine touch to them, he stood there with a smile on his face.

"Stephanie, ladies neither of you will get involved in Evolutions match against The Shield. As Charlotte, Sasha and Tamara congratulations you have been promoted to mainstream, where you will team with Summer Rae as a team you will face the three ladies that helped get Jerry Lawler to safety and this young lady" said Shane, as he finished a Diva's entrance music from NXT started, she was dressed in vibrant blue ring gear, a top that cut off at the stomach and matching long length spandex, both the top and bottom there was a pink pattern, her chocolate brown hair was in pig tales and her smile clear to see. It was the lovable Diva. Bayley.

"Oh and Stephanie you will be in a match will several Diva's, you're opponents will be Natalya, Alicia Fox, Nikki Bella, Niomi, Cameron and recently rehired Bri Bella" added Shane, reminding Stephanie that he is in control now and she has to compete in the ring. All the while the WWE universe were cheering loudly and The Shield were still confused as to who the three were that got Jerry Lawler out of the way.

"You haven't mention who Bayley will be teaming with, those three girls could be anyone" responded Triple H thinking he had one up on his brother-in-law, only to be shot down in flames when the three appeared out of now where next to The Shield and behind Bayley and Shane McMahon. Roman, Seth and Dean looked on both intrigued and confused as to who they were as they had been around to stop Stephanie on most turns, and apparently willing to team with them to help.

"Shield would you like to stand with one of the girls, just remember the one you choose is the one you will be in mix tag matches with" said Shane and with that in mind, Roman stood in front of the smaller on of the three, the on towards the centre of the ring, Dean stood with the one in the middle with a smirk on his face and Seth stood in front of the one who was nearest the ring ropes. When Shane gave the girls a signal they removed the hoods to their cloaks, surprising most people in the arena. Roman had stood in front of the psycho diva AJ Lee, Dean had stood with the Australian diva, Emma and finally Seth had stood in front of the Diva who confused him the most in FCW/NXT. The Anti-Diva, Paige.

"Oh my god, Paige, Emma and AJ Lee are the three girls teaming with Bayley to go against BBF, this is going to be awesome, there is a lot of history between these two teams" said Jerry Lawler in so much excitement that he was practically shouting and deafening Michael Cole and JBL.

"Plus you have The Shield going against Evolution, as well as Stephanie against several Diva's, and this is all thanks to Shane McMahon giving the WWE Universe what they want, and who knows what he has planned for Kane" said Michael Cole, wondering why the hell Paige, AJ and Emma had decided to take on Stephanie as the Hooded Trio. There was only one way to find out interview them on The JBL and Cole Show.

"Well this is going to be an interesting few weeks, you have Stephanie in a match with most Diva's she has insulted, Evolution against The Shield and then you have Stephanie's loyal BFF's going against Bayley, Paige, AJ Lee and Emma, I love it all hell is going to break loose around here" replied JBL looking forward to this as Stephanie hasn't been put in the ring for sometime, and the you have Evolution in a battle of dominance against The Shield who have the back up of AJ Lee, Paige and Emma with the added bonus of Bayley.

* * *

**Surprise, the hooded trio is actually the lovely Paige, AJ Lee and Emma, and there is a twist coming up, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the short chapter**


	3. Promise Rings

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

The Hooded Trio went backstage with The Shield, at the command of Shane, as they would be working together a lot, in the upcoming months, to take down The Authority once and for all. Shane had joined them backstage with Bayley in tow, smiling that the plan was working, and he with the help of all in front of him were going to do what was really best for business and give the WWE Universe something from this new era to remember. The destruction of The Authority.

"Thank you girls for agreeing to take stop Stephanie as much as you could, and nice way to keep your identities hidden from the universe" said Shane shaking the hands of Paige, Emma and AJ, even he didn't know who the three were that were helping him, he just knew they were from three different countries and were willing to risk everything to stop The Authority. "And to Bayley for agreeing to teaming with the girls and go against BFF, of course thank you to The Shield for having the guts to turn against them and not hurting the girls whenever they appeared to stop you from attacking other superstars" finally added Shane, happy he had these particular wrestlers working with him, as he knew the history that was between Paige and Seth from their FCW/NXT days.

"We wouldn't have attacks girls in away, we have more respect than that" said Roman, being completely honest, he was probably the most surprised to find that the diva he would be teaming with in mix tag matches was CM Punk's wife, and the queen of mind games, little AJ Lee. He smiled at each of the girls, being glad they did have the respect not to attack the girls when they were the hooded trio, as he wouldn't really liked to be caught in the Black Widow from AJ.

"Plus if we did I'm sure the girls would get revenge, Emma with here submission and finisher, AJ lee with the Shinning Wizard or Black Widow, and Paige with the Cross Scorpion Death Lock and The Page Turner" said Dean being completely honest, he really didn't want to be caught in any of the moves the girls were capable of doing, especially Paige, she wasn't called The Anti-Diva or Miss Hell in Boots for nothing.

"Oh before I forget, You Seth and Dean will be in an on screen relationship with Emma and Paige, just to make the whole ideal a little more believable to WWE universe" said Shane being truthful as he gestured for Bayley to go to her locker room so he could speak to the remaining six in private. "Roman you will be with AJ, at punk's request, Seth you will be in a relationship with Paige as will Dean and Emma" added Shane, both Paige and Seth smiled at that, knowing that it was going to be a surprise when the others found out.

When they were given the go ahead to go back to the locker room, the girls went back to their locker room to get changed, then they headed back to The Shield's locker room, to meet up with them. Seth opened the door, and smiled at Paige, hugging her close, once he had closed the door. Dean, Emma, Roman and AJ looked at the pair of them, with a little confusion as to what was going on.

"What is going on between the two of you?" asked Roman being the first to speak up, and speak his mind, both Paige and Seth looked at each other before, smiling at the rest and pulling our their promise rings, shocking the remaining four in the room. Paige literately laughed at the facial expressions, knowing that she and Seth had done a good job a hiding their relationship from everyone, including their closest friends.

"Promise rings, I first met Paige, when I was in England with Ring of Honour, I was sent to spend a few months with The Knight Wrestling Business, I was teamed with Paige to go against her brother Zak Zodiac, and his girl friend, Paige was only sixteen when we met. When I was supposed to go back with Ring of Honour, I asked them if I could stay and train with the Knight family for a while, her family were nice enough to let me stay with them, I got to know Paige and we became close, and started dating. When I left I asked her parents if I could give her a promise ring, after a little convincing they agreed" said Seth explaining the first part of how they met, but not the rest of it.

"When I signed with WWE, I was put in FCW, where I was put in a story line to confuse and help Seth, I didn't know it was the same Seth. That is why he seem so shock when he first seen me. It had been just over two years since we last seen each other, since then we have kept our relationship a secret from everybody so nobody could use it against us" added Paige, with a smile, standing with Seth who had his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Wow, that explains a lot, why Seth was so worried about you when Summer dislocated your shoulder, and why you were there when Seth got hurt" said Dean only just connecting everything up, and kind of feeling like an idiot for not working it out earlier as all the signs were there. Roman looked at Dean, not knowing how he missed all the signs with Seth. It was understandable with Paige as she preferred to be alone, to be left with her thoughts than be around people.

"You hid that well and all of us promise not, to tell anyone else, unless the both of you give us permission" said Roman with Emma, AJ and Dean agreeing with what he said, they were all just happy that their friends were happy, with each other, even if they had hidden their relationship from everyone.

* * *

**SMACKDOWN FRIDAY NIGHT**

It was Friday night SmackDown, and The Shield were getting ready for their segment with Evolution, The girls were currently in their match, with Bayley facing the BBF, they were doing a good job until Evolution came out distracting them, The Shield appeared to stop them before it got out of hand. In the end amongst all the havoc, Emma managed to do the Emma Stretch on Summer, Bayley did her finisher on Tamara, Sasha got caught in the Black Widow by AJ, where as Charlotte was facing off against Paige. When Paige did her primal scream, knocking Charlotte over with a series of clotheslines, then putting her in the Cross Scorpion Death Lock, her submission move, it took a matter of seconds for Charlotte to tap out to the submission, causing the team of Paige, Emma and AJ to win the match.

The boys got into the ring, with the girls, they smiled at knowing that they never gave up even with the appearance of Evolution attempting to help BFF, and help them win. Bayley skipped backstage happy, where as Tamara once again turned on her friends resulting in there only being three members of BFF.

"Hey Evolution, now you know our girls can protect themselves" said Dean smiling down at the three girls they were teaming with. He smiled a psycho smile, but not one that could equal AJ's one who was happily standing it front of Roman. Evolution, looked on, with the remaining three members of BBF, the six of them decided to get on the ring apron which in turn caused The Shield to get the girls out of the ring.

"Yeah they maybe able to protect themselves, but that doesn't mean they can see what is going to happen" said Triple H, as Stephanie appeared with a steal chair in one hand, a metal pipe and an aluminium baseball bat. She was quickly disarmed by an angry Paige, who passed the chair to AJ and the pole to Emma, together the three girls went around the ring attacking the three members, of Evolution with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Nope but we can have fun shaping it" said Paige walking to the top of the ramp, with AJ skipping besides her and Emma ahead of her, they were shortly joined by the Shield. Seth kissed Paige full on the lips, listening as the crowd erupted in Oohs and wolf whistles. After that they all went backstage, to be met with Shane. He smiled at the group, as they were doing a pretty convincing job especially Dean and Emma, along with Paige and Seth.

"That kissed was pretty convincing making everyone think it was real" said Shane, looking at Seth and Paige, the pair of them just looked at each other and smiled, as they were wondering what Shane's reaction when he found out.

"I would hope it did, considering it was real" said Seth, pulling Paige close to him, kissing her on top of her head, as both of them revealed their promise rings to Shane, he smiled at them looking complete shocked but was overall happy that the people working for him, were just as happy as he was.


End file.
